shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Style
Category:Charmanking2198 Puppet Style is a fighting style used by wepon specialists that requires the usage of Life Return on the hair of users to manipulate weaponized puppets and use them for battle. To use the style one has to be proficent enough with Life Return to lengthen their hair and attach their hair threads into everywhere in the puppet, to gain enough control of it to move it like a real human being, to even walk, run, punch or kick just like an actual human, this is difficult to achieve however and only those who can truly gain such a high level of control of their puppets can call themselves "Puppet Masters". Some exetremly skilled users can even use martial arts through their puppets or swordmanship or any other technique, and some practitioners combine it with Busoshoku Haki to flow their Haki through their hair into the puppet to harden it for defensive and offensive purposes, the most important element of the style however is the weapons that are installed into the puppets and how powerful these weapons are, which vary from blades, guns, bombs, and even Dials, for this reason a puppeteer's worth is also decided by their skill with making durable puppets and effective weapons and how effectivly they put it into use. Known Puppets Kumo Kumo (Lit meaning "Spider") The only puppet known so far is a powerful puppet made by a very skilled pupeteer called Ginjo, it has been built using the exetremly durable Treasure Tree Adam wood, it has been equipped with various weapons such as bullets shot from the puppet's fingers, blades that come out of its arms and legs, and can shoot many bladed projectiles such as needles, the strongest weapons installed in the puppet are dials, two Jet Dials in each arm, one Flame Dial in it right arm and one Water Dial in its left, and both a Tone and Breath Dials in its mouth, a total of six Dials installed throughout the puppet's body, the speed, the durability and the strength of the puppet is incredible even in master pupeteer standards, a testimony of Ginjo's unrivaled skill at this style. Techniques Techniques used by all pupeteers Finger Cattling Gun: To use this, Practitioners must open the puppet's fingers and shoot bullets from it, ten bullets are shot at a time, making this technique dangerous and effective in most cases, the amount of bullets stored in the puppets is quite impressive. Blade: is a technique used by Ginjo and most pupeteers, where they would install various reactable blades everywhere in the puppet's body, mostly from the arms and back, which are used in battle for offensive purposes, some practitioners infuse the blades with Busoshoku Haki to make the puppet's attacks much stronger and some skilled pupeeters imbue their blades with poisons for much more lethal attacks, and some use chainsaws and buzzsaws instead of blades. Immortal Puppet: an advanced technique used by most practitioners, while puppets might be harmed and damaged along the battle, practitioners will use their lengthened hair threads to bind any broken piece of the puppet and basically sow it together again, using this the puppet can be repaired over and over again at the course of battle. Puppet Prison: an advanced technique used by almost all skill practitioners of the style which involves having the puppet approach the target, and grab them where the practitioner would then attach his threads into the target as well, binding the puppet and target together, at this point the puppet uses some type of a weapon that takes down the trapped enemy either by releasing blades from all over it's body or some other means and even at times pupeteers would sacrifice their puppet by having it explode taking the target along with it, in this case most practitioners would use "Immortal Puppet" to repair the puppet and sow it back together again. Kumo's Techniques Water Shot: a powerful technique where Ginjo using his puppet would activate both the Jet and Water dials on the puppet's left arm with his hair threads, the strong jet of air and the water released together from the puppet's palm will combine into one powerful bullet of water that is shot at opponents, it's so strong and fast, it can even pierce through rocks. Flame Shot: a powerful tehnique where Ginjo would activate both the Jet and Flame Dials on his puppet's right arm, releasing a powerful wave of flames from the puppet's palm that is highly strengthened with the air of the jet dial, the technique has great destructive force and speed. Flame Bomb: a highly effective technique used by having the puppet breath out explosive gases that surround enemies and then use their Flame Dials to ignite the gas and have it explode on the helpless victims who were caught inside the cloud of gas, the great destructive force of the technique forces Ginjo to use it only at long ranges, and it can only be used once or twice in battle untill the contents of the Breath Dial are over. Sonic Weapon: This technique is relies on the usage of the tone Dial installed in the puppet's throat, inside the throat there is a form of a sonic weapon that can direct and focus sound waves on opponents in a form of a beam, this beam is then shot from the puppet's mouth, the sound recorded in the Tone Dial by Ginjo is exetremly loud which will greatly harm anyone caught in it, or most likely incapacitate them, because the sound is recorded, the number of times that this technique can be used in battle is limitless Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Fighting Styles